


hello stranger (because we belong together)

by raymercury



Category: Stray Kids (Band), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cameos, Crossover, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, basically hyunjin is a het dumbass, hot boy seungmin ohhh yeahhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raymercury/pseuds/raymercury
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin thinks he's done with high school and all the relationship drama it entails. He's ready for the fresh start of college, right up until he gets an extremely clingy admirer named Han Jisung. After multiple attempts to drive Jisung off have failed miserably, his friends come up with an idea: get a fake boyfriend to intimidate Jisung away.Enter Kim Seungmin: Ansang University's it boy. He plays soccer and is a great guitarist, not to mention unfairly handsome. He's loved by girls and feared by boys. What more can you ask for?Too bad he wants nothing to do with Hyunjin nor the 300 girls on his trail.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	hello stranger (because we belong together)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2gether](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663151) by JittiRain. 



> hello! it's been a while since i've uploaded anything, sorry 😅😅
> 
> out of boredom, i recently watched "2gether" on netflix. sarawat and tine's dynamic really touched me, i'd never seen a gay/mlm relationship portrayed so well. the whole time i was watching, i thought to myself "omg they kinda moving like seungjin" and so this was born.
> 
> i am no way claiming any of these ideas as my own! all respective rights go to the original author JittiRain and the writers of the TV adaptation. i simply wanted to rewrite and bring this story to life for others to enjoy, seungjin style. hope you enjoy <3

isn't it funny how so many things come in pairs? shoes, best friends, glasses, buy-1-get-1-free deals, trousers, 2-in-1 shampoo & body wash, soulmates. once you find the right person, it’s always worth the effort to go after them. throughout my life as a chic guy, i’ve been with many girls. jeon heejin, who never had time to hangout because of her studying schedule. park chaeyoung, who wasted all the time on our dates because she wanted to take selfies. choi jisu, who didn't want to eat anything i offered but said she wasn't picky. im nayeon, who always seemed to be angry at me but wouldn't ever say so. none of them ever felt right, so i came to this university with the goal of finding a partner.

but i never thought that the one for me would be so different from everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> ok yesyes i'm aware that this is literally 0 words long, it's the middle of the night and i just want to get this up so that the draft doesn't get deleted. i'm going to edit and write more tomorrow SORRY


End file.
